On This Day
by inveritas
Summary: He visits her on this day each year. [Tate] Set in Season 4. Oneshot. Please Review.


_Hi everyone, here's a Tate fic I've been meaning to do for a while. It's after Kate dies, set in Season 4. I can't believe I've done another Post_Twilight_ fic, I've been meaning to do a fic that's set before _Twilight_ but this one just wouldn't go away. :-) I hope you like it. The song is _Quand Je Ferme Les Yeux _by Annie Villeneuve, it's a great song. I've included the English translation under each line. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the song. _

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**On This Day**

_Quand je ferme les yeux  
_When I close my eyes_  
Je te vois encore un peu  
_I see you again, a little_  
Et j'imagine simplement  
_And I simply imagine_  
D'avoir envie d'arrêter le temps  
_To be able to stop time

It was on this day, two years ago that the unthinkable happened: Caitlin Todd lost her life. Each year Tony would come on this day to visit Kate's grave, to let her know that he has never and will never forget her. He would stand there whispering things to Kate sort of a way of keeping her informed about what was happening, he knew it sounded crazy but he wanted to keep Kate in his life.

Tony never told anyone about his visits to Kate's grave he knew Abby figured it out because he often saw her come and lay flowers on Kate's grave on this day as well. The others, as far as he knew, had no idea he visited Kate. One person who Tony had not told was Jeanne. He never mentioned his feelings for Kate around her, he'd mentioned his 'friend named Kate' a few times, Jeanne never caught on, until recently.

Jeanne had planned to meet Tony outside the hospital where she worked after she'd finished, then they would go to dinner. Tony never showed. He had been with Kate. It had slipped his mind to tell Jeanne he couldn't come but even if he'd remembered he could never tell her why. She would think he was crazy, or in denial, not willing to let go or something of that nature. She had called him before he'd reached the cemetery. He recalled the conversation:

"_Tony." He answered in a fairly flat voice. _

"_I've been waiting for an hour. Where are you?" Jeanne asked, insistently. _

_Tony knew that was coming, "I-I-I'm sorry Jeanne. I got held up." _

"_Held up? Why couldn't you call me and tell me you were held up?" Jeanne asked._

'_Women, they always have to press the issue' Tony thought, despite the fact that Jeanne's question had been completely justified. "Look, Jeanne. I said I was sorry can't that be enough?" _

"_Why can't you tell me?" Jeanne asked. _

"_It's complicated Jeanne." Tony replied. _

_Jeanne was getting the feeling something was up with Tony, more than just 'being held up', She decided to take a different approach, "You can make it up to me if you like." _

"_That sounds good." Tony replied. _

"_Okay, just know that you can tell me things Tony." Jeanne told him. She was hoping he'd tell her the reason why he was late. No such luck. _

"_Thanks Jeanne. I'll be at your place in a while, I just need to take care of something first." _

_Jeanne decided not to push it now, even though she was still curious as to what Tony was up to. "Okay. I love you Tony."_

"_Love you too, Jeanne." He said, and hung up. He had arrived at the cemetery, he also turned his phone off this was something that didn't do well to be interrupted. _

As Tony looked down at the headstone he wondered if he should tell Jeanne about Kate. He was of the opinion that keeping secrets from someone you love was a bad idea. But did he love Jeanne? He didn't know at this stage. The whole thing was too complicated and had been from the start. Jeanne didn't even know what he really did. With Kate he could be honest because she knew him, knew all his faults but still she put up with him.

Tony knelt down and spoke quietly, which he figured was sort of pointless seeing as there was no one else around but he did it anyway, "Kate, I will always love you. Forever. _Nous deux pour toujours _right?" He placed his hand down on the stone and said, "Until next year Kate, I love you."

He stood up and walked away. He placed his hands in the pockets of his coat, though it was cold, the air felt strangely warm. He looked up and said, "Thanks, Katie." And went to his car and drove off. "Time for my other life." He said.

**So, what did you think? Please press that little button that says 'Go' and let me know :-) Thanks. **


End file.
